SPQRball
Ancient Romeball |nativename = Roma Antiquapila Μπάλα Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας |founded = 753 BCE |onlypredecessor = Alba Longaball |successor = Western Roman Empireball Byzantineball |ended = 476 CE |image = Great SPQRball.png |caption = Roma Invicta! |government = Kingdom ( Elective Monarchy) (753 BC-509 BC) Republic ( Oligarchic Constitutional Republic) (509 BC-27 BC) Empire ( Semi-Elective Absolute Monarchy) (27 BC-476 AD) |personality = Militarist, centrist, old (in Empire), expansionist |language = Latin |type = Indo-european |capital = Romeball (509 B.C.-330 A.D.) Constantinopleball (330-1453 A.D.) |religion = Hellenismball (First) Niceneball (Second) Chalcedonismball (Third) |friends = Ancient Greeceball Ptolemaic Egyptball Byzantineball Vaticanball vassals |enemies = Main Rival on empire Main Rival on republic Hunball Germaniaball Gaulball [[Daciaball|'THE MOST DESPICABLE AND MY ULTIMATE WORST ENEMY OF MY HISTORY']] Parthiaball Macedoniaball Ostrogothic Kingdomball |likes = Greek culture, the song "Now We Are Free" (from the movie Gladiator), SSBB Theme (It has Latin lyrics.), Alexander the Great |hates = Disorder, Barbarians, Revolts and division |predecessor = Etruscanball |intospace = No. But can into the most glorious and technologically advanced empire at its time. |bork = Caesar, Caesar |food = lagana (future... lasagne), salads, bread, olive oil, oatmeal |status = Mortuus...for now...but Ego shall return... |notes = Is imperialistic |reality = The Senate and the People of Rome/Senatus Populusque Romanus }} Ancient Romeball, also known as Roman Empireball, SPQRball, Roman Republicball and Roman Kingdomball was the mightiest Classical Age European empire. It spoke Latin and hated almost any neighbor they had. Their army was one of the best in the Antiquity, but it weakened after numerous succession crises and foreign invasions and in the end, they weren't able to defend against people with pointy sticks. History Foundation Legend says that after Troyball got destroyed, Aeneas and some exiles went into Latium and founded Alba Longaball. Then, from Alba Longaball, Romulus and Remus founded Romeball and thus Ancient Rome was born as a kingdom. Either way they were definitively NOT Greek when "Romeball" was just a group of little villages on the Tiber. Meanwhile, Southern Italy was getting settled by Ancient Greeceball, Carthageball and Phoeniciaball while Northern part was mainly inhabited by Gaulish tribes. The Roman Kingdom and Republic Ancient Romeball born as a kingdom ruled by Sabines and Etruscan kings. During this period, Ancient Romeball slowly conquered all Central Italy. After the last king got exiled from the city, Etruscanball got into a war against Ancient Romeball. The result was the acquisition of Etruria by the Romans. They learned a lot from these Etruscanballs: religious sacrifices, early Roman military structure, and even the toga - yeah, the Roman toga was an Etruscan invention. Meanwhile, various wars against Magna Graeciaball and Greek Syracuseball lead Ancient Romeball to control almost all the Italian peninsula. Ancient Romeball, then, became a republic where two co-leaders were elected for a year only. During this period the various Punic Wars and the expansion against Gaulball lead Ancient Romeball to become the dominating power of the Ancient Known World. Daciaball and Ancient Greeceball were annexed too during this period. The Romans took a long time to conquer Ancient Greeceball, and in the process, the Romans adopted Greek painting, sculpture, philosophy, historiography, and even religion. The Ancient Romeballs never became Greekballs though. There were things about the Ancient Romeballs that never changed: The Greekballs loved ideas, the Romeballs were practical, in what many historians call a "rustic Italian" way. If they learned something from the Greekballs, they figured out a way to turn it into something that could be useful to the Empire. Roads, aqueducts, arches, are all good examples. The Romeballs did not try to spread Greek language in their Empire. They spread Latin. It was only in the already Hellenized East that they accepted the use of Greek, and this was mainly due to the existing tax collection systems created by the Hellenistic kingdomballs that had been conquered by them. The Romeballs never saw Odysseus, Achilles or Heracles like their "mythological heroes". No, they chose Aneas, a demigod who was the enemy of the Greek mythologic heroes. Historically, the Romeballs saw themselves in many ways better than the Greekballs, and Aeneas was the perfect symbol for that supremacy. During the First Century BC, the republican government was highly corrupted and so the Principality was instituted after Ceasar won the civil war. The Principality became known as Empire only later. Meanwhile, Ancient Romeball managed to annex Herodiancube, Bosporan Kingdomball, and Ancient Armeniaball and to partially defeat Parthiaball, and emperor Trajan helped the SPQRball to reach its height. After he died, Hadrian came to the throne and put the SPQRball's focus on defense. The SPQRball then stagnated. But in the Third Century CE, SPQR was pretty unstable and Sasanian Empireball invades and is defeated by Odenathus, but then the Gallic Empireball and Palmyrene Empireball manage to secede for a bit. Christianism and death As we all know, in 33 AD a Jewish hippie died and thus Christianism born. Firstly, Ancient Romeball persecuted it due to Hellenismball being the main religion but in the Fourth Century, Ancient Romeball converted to Chalcedonismball. * Hi, I live in the Roman Empire and I was wondering- Is Loving Jesus Legal Yet?? (quote from Bill Wurtz) * SPQRball: Non... Actually, Okay bene! (said Constantine) During this period, the Empire got split into Western Roman Empireball and Eastern Roman Empireball to reduce the Germanic migrants that were threatening to destroy the Empire, what they later did in 476 with Western Roman Empireball. Byzantineball, instead, survived until 1453 when Ottomanball finally conquered the last Roman city. Constantinople Relationships Family * Alba Longaball - Meum (my) main parent. * Ancient Greeceball - Meum second parent. * Byzantineball - Filius (Son), unfortunately, he does not like the Latine language and decided that he would speak only the Graecus language, but this est because of his grandparent, Ancient Greeceball * Western Roman Empireball: Filius, He unlike his fratris (brother) likes the Latine language and speaks it, many of meum grandkids speak there own type of Latine, bonum (good) job filius. Legacy * Greeceball: The filius of Byzantineball. My smart grandson who invented democracy long time ago,his father is destroyed by kebabs and he is now of very poor,I hope he recovers himself. * North Macedoniaball: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOUR SLAVIC BULGARIAN LANGUAGE. YOU ARE NOT HELLENIC! YOU ARE BULGARIAN YOU HERE ME! EVEN MACEDON IS PISSED OFF AT YOU! * Italyball: The filius of Western Roman Empireball. dare gloriam, yet grandchild. He created his own version of the Latine language... the Italian language. He has great cuisine, just like me! His food est of international recognition, especially pizza and pasta, and his clay est rich in meum historia having inherited the Italian Peninsula where meum capital Romeball and most of meum historia happened and he have great cult. * Franceball: Meum another Grandchild. She is sister of Italyball. Also created her own version of the Latine language... the French language. She has great cultura, just like me! She est the most visited countryball in the mundus, vero a pillar of civilization like Ego was a pillar of civilization in the mundus antiquorum! Her food est also well known: baguette, croissant. Just like me she cannot decide between Imperium or Res Publica. In the end she settled for Res Publica while Ego settled for Imperium. * Romaniaball & Moldovaball: Meum Eastern European grandchildren. They speaks their own version of Latine, Romanian. They sunt the fratris of Franceball, Italyball and cognata of Greeceball. They have great corruptioni, just like me! umm... ok... that's not bonum... They sunt the closest in grammar to me! Preserving certain features of Vulgar Latine that other Romance languages lost, such as three genders (Masculine, Feminine and Neuter) and all six Latine cases. Their food est mostly traditional but bonum: mici, mămăligă. YOU ARE ALL NOT DACIAN YOU ARE LATIN!!! * Sardiniaball: He est Italy's younger fratris and est meum grandchildren that Ego interested in. Ego interested in the language he speaks... it's close to Latine, the language that Ego used to speak. Grandson, Ego applaud tu for keeping a language that est almost close to mine even though it has been extinct. Hope you get along with your fratres. * Spainball and Portugalball: Born during between Western Roman Empireball, Gauls and Visigoths. Also speaks their own version of Latine... the Spanish and Portuguese language. They had great Imperiums, just like me! Because of them Ego have great legatum under the form of most spoken languages in America Meridionalis! They also have great food just like me and their fratres! Paella, Tapas, Tortilla for Spainball. Bacalhau, Broa de Avintes for Portugalball * South American countryballs - grandchildren, filius of Spainball and Portugalball. Latine yet lives! (my favorite is Brazilball because he likes me) I'm proud of them. * Mexico and Central American Countryballs - grandchildren, filius of Spainball. * - Caribbiean Countryballs * Philippinesball - Grandson from Spainball from the Far East, Latin lives on!. * Holy Roman Empireball - My son? Totally not a product of rape. * Saderan Empire - My Grandson from the another world and he has a war on Japan! Friends * Ancient Greeceball - It's complicatus. * Ptolemaic Egyptball - Somehow amicus. * Ancient Armeniaball - Vassal. * Byzantineball - Orthodox Successor. Unfortunatly he does not like Latine. He also did not liked when I called that guy named Jesus a hippie. * Holy Roman Empireball - "Latine" Successor BUT HE IS OF GERMANOS!!! * Christianityball - The only reason why Ego legalized tu because Ego saw that hippie in my dreams. Such ironia how it was me who crucified him * Hellenismball - Tu helped shaped me into the Mighty Imperium that Ego known of but Ego thought it was tempus to pick a novus religion. Neutral * Hanball - Hey! Thanks for your silks to me and thus trade with me! * Althought he let Xiongnu come!!!!* Enemies * Germaniaball: Filthy, barbaric immigrantes. How dare yuo defeat me! * Ptolemaic Egyptball: EGO DEFEATED TU!! HA! * Etruscanball: Raped our Lucretia. * Gaulball: Barbarians * Daciaball: Stupidus heretics and the worst enemy EVER. ROMANIA IS OF LATIN NO DACIAN!!! AND NEVER RISE AS AN EMPIRE AGAIN! AND NEVER FORGET THE FIRST DACIAN WAR,WHEN I LOST! AND YOU FORCED ME TO PAY YOU TRIBUTE OF 8 MOTHERFUCKING MILLION SESTERCES!THANKS TO MY INCOMPETENT EMPEROR OF DOMITIAN! GGGRRRR! ''' * Sassanidball: Was of meum grandis rival back then. * Carthageball: Worst rival ever, Carthago Delenda Est! * Seleucidball: Their incompetent king tried to take my land. * Kingdom of Pontusball: Tried to take my land. * Parthiaball: Most powerful barbarian known. Defeated my general at 53 AD. * Xiongnu confederacyball: Actually I do not know much about him. But his sons (Great Seljukball, Ottomansball, Rumball) kılled my son!! '''HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU DİRTY KEBAB! (I still don't know what is kebab but remove!) How to draw # Draw a circle filled with red # Draw SPQR in the middle using gold and add a laurel wreath of the same color # Draw eyes and you're finished # Recommended, but not necessary, draw a galea or a laurel wreath Gallery TQWvJxF.png|credit from Kimiimar0 6ball&SPQRGREENDEMONSFROMSPACE.png OkKZemi.png|credit from Katalpa Images (8).jpg|Credit from Facebook SPQR.png SPQR ball meets his family.png SPQR ball meets his family1.png 941.png 10428247_583198285125934_7227374404652914061_o.png if rome time traveled.jpg 10884409 770985419604615 66141039 n.jpg Reddit_Eesti_Stronk_The_Empire_on_the_Other_Side_of_the_World.png|The Empire on the Other Side of the World (Eesti_Stronk) Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png MPPNG_PolandballPicture1.png 'wT5dlRc.png SkFYVXe.png SdVEZwa.png Y7dQ6gA.png Et7VFQE.png Who Is The Best.jpg Byz_comic-1.png San Marino Stronk.png VPAePlc.png 'yC0y75I.png 'gmJuipz.png GmJuipz.png 4j8QThk.png EOQGex1.png 'rcRHrHv.png 7cg8ihP.png 'ncHy7od.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 'kCcVmZY.png 'hH0e1KC.png KeHadtV.png SwDo9ID.png GZ9WEWw.png 7nT5ruO.png Italian military evolution.png Short History of Italy.png WLwPDKj.gif Romestronker.png Armenian History.png History of Europe.png Römisches Reich.png Portugal Suicide.png Voodoo Beans.png Labneh history.png Germanic anshluss.PNG 0YOOU.png 521The-2nd-Punic-War-600x2758.png Facebook Page *Facebook page }} zh:古罗马球 Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Empire Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Ancient Countryballs Category:North Africa Category:Red Yellow Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Latin Speaking Countryball Category:Albaniaball Category:Algeriaball Category:Andorraball Category:Austriaball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Egyptball Category:Franceball Category:Georgiaball Category:Germanyball Category:Greeceball Category:Hungaryball Category:Israelcube Category:Italyball Category:Jordanball Category:Vaticanball Category:Kosovoball Category:Lebanonball Category:Libyaball Category:Liechtensteinball Category:Luxembourgball Category:Macedoniaball Category:Moldovaball Category:Transnistriaball Category:Monacoball Category:Montenegroball Category:Moroccoball Category:Portugalball Category:Romaniaball Category:Russiaball Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Spainball Category:Switzerlandball Category:Tunisiaball Category:Turkeyball Category:UKball Category:Ukraineball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbajianball Category:Belgiumball Category:Cyprusball Category:Gibraltarball Category:Guernseyball Category:Iranball Category:Iraqball Category:Jerseyball Category:Kuwaitball Category:Maltaball Category:Netherlandsball Category:San Marinoball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Palestineball Category:Syriaball Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Europe Category:Middle East Category:Balkans Category:Africa Category:Pagan Category:Christian Category:Theocracy Category:Latin Category:Qur'an Category:Republic Category:Kingdom Category:Wine Category:Catholic Category:Rich Category:Romeball Category:SPQRball